High School DxD: Construction of The Phenex
by SatanPie
Summary: "My name is Ichiro Phenex, an average Ultimate-Class Devil. People always ask me, 'When did your career begin'. I always tell them the same thing: I thought my career began three-hundred years ago when I became a High-Class Devil. Though it didn't, it was only when I achieved everything a Devil could achieve when I realised that this, my friend, is when my career actually began."
1. Life 0

Well, I'm back! And surprise surprise, a harem story. This is very rare of me, due to the fact that well... I don't have *any* experience at all in harem-type stories, so I am going to have to rely on feedback from you guys (I don't have a beta reader!)

Just a quick notice: This chapter is only describing the harem, the actual content will appear in Chapter 2.  
So without furtheradoo, on with the story!

* * *

 **Name: Ichiro Phenex  
Gender: Male  
Aliases: The Phoenix, The Devil, The Immortal, The Ultimate  
Power: Satan-class power Rank: Ultimate-class Devil  
Gear: A cursed longsword with a large amount of demonic power, increases the user's stats and the sword's deadliness by absorbing the souls of Purgatory. Given that the sword absorbs enough souls and the host has an almost invincible vessel, user could achieve nigh-omnipotent power. The sword can turn into a living familiar and has a will of its own  
Talents: Pyromancer, Swordfighting, Solid Will. Being a son of the Phenex family, Ichiro has amazing talent with fire-based power, along with his regenerative powers, his will is almost unbreakable, even by his own lovers. Adding on to this more, his talent with being a swordsman makes him a lot more powerful.  
** **Rating Game Wins: 26  
** **Rating Game Losses: 1 (Intentional, doesn't actually count in official Rating Game stats)  
** **Weaknesses: Holy weapons, Very talented water and ice-users.  
** **Likes: Physical fighting, training, being responsible for things Dislikes: Arrogant people, weak people, perverts, people who are solely dependent on other things  
** **Piece: King**

 **Name: Aya Shizuki  
Gender: Female  
Aliases: The Ultimate Combatant  
Power: Ultimate-class power  
Rank: Ultimate-class Devil  
Gear: A cursed-wolf familiar, Wind magic, senjutsu and touki.**  
 **Talents: Absolute wind-magic, senjutsu and touki.**  
 **Likes: Magic fighting, making peace, Ichiro.**  
 **Dislikes: Warmongers, perverts, noisy things, harem-masters (except for her own master)**  
 **Piece: Pawn (6 Pieces - Originally was a low-class Devil)**

 **Name: Hikari Ishimoto  
Gender: Female  
Aliases: The Ultimate Sadist  
Power: Ultimate-class power (About 30% less powerful than Ichiro)  
** **Rank: Ultimate-class Devil  
** **Gear: A bow-and-arrow with a large amount of demonic power, increases the user's stats and the bow's deadliness by absorbing the collective power of the environment around her. Given that user is in a powerful environment, user could potentially be stronger than the user's superiors. The bow can turn into a stunningly beautiful human that always manages to gain Ichiro's attention, this form normally annoys Hikari as she likes to please her master. This form is forbidden by even Ichiro himself as it always distracts him, the bow has a will of its own, but will indeed respect its superiors.** **Talents: Amazing archer, really good seducer, overwhelming physical power, magic and speed.  
** **Likes: Impressing her master, teasing Aya for her crush on Ichiro and also Ichiro himself.  
** **Dislikes: Having competition, her bow teasing her by seducing Ichiro, perverts and warmongers.  
** **Piece: Queen**

 **Name: Mikaela Hayashi  
** **Gender: Male  
Aliases: Strongest Piece  
Power: Satan-class power  
Rank: Ultimate-class Devil  
Gear: A holy longsword that is sealed in another pocket dimension for safe keeping, uses the power of absolute light to extinguish all matter. Can transform into a living familiar and two shorter daggers. In duel form, this sword takes the form of two daggers increases the user's speed to match almost light itself, defense is decreased though the user has supernatural reactions and senses. Strength is increased, and noise is also decreased. The power of the daggers lowers by around 10%.  
** **Talents: Swordfighting (better swordsman than his master), Physical strength (also stronger than his master), absolute speed, and being a gentleman.  
** **Likes: Impressing his master, ignoring the females in his peerage, being quiet, and being in a very secluded area.  
** **Dislikes: Pretty much anything other than his fellow peerage members and the things listed above.  
** **Piece: Knight (One Mutation Piece)**

 **Name: Hiroki Uesugi  
Gender: Male  
Aliases: Peacemaker  
Power: Ultimate-class power  
** **Rank: Ultimate-class Devil  
** **Gear: Nothing except for a cursed longsword - it's the complete opposite of Mikaela's sword (just not as powerful) - and pure magic.  
** **Talents: Swordfighting, Amazing use of magic  
** **Likes: Impressing his master, talking with Mikaela, or Mika, as the peerage call him.  
** **Dislikes: Arrogant people, the females arguing, and holding grudges against people.  
** **Piece: Knight (One Mutation Piece)**

* * *

That's the end of this half completed harem!  
Please give me suggestions in this exact format on who you want in the peerage. Try to make up OCs please, I want Ichiro to have his own peerage, not a peerage consisting of several people that don't at all relate to the backstory.

Please read, review and give feedback! Thanks!  
-SatanPie


	2. Life 1

This is the first flashback of the Construction of the Phenex.  
Thank you for reading.  
On with the story!

* * *

 **Chapter #1: Recollection of Memories - How Ichiro met Aya**

 **A/N: These are flashbacks, but the chapters will continue after them - so please don't stop reading!**

The night slowly passed by to the citizens of Earth, the time patiently ticking past. Ichiro was also on this beautiful planet, searching for new peerage members. He wasn't an ultimate-class Devil yet, and didn't have even one peerage member. He had luckily received two mutation pieces, and of course the other thirteen pieces.

The rain was heavy, it was battering against his clothes and body. It was very cold, almost like liquid icecicles dropping on his skin. The sky was also a pitch black with only the north star and a few other stars visible. Additionally, the moon looked huge, its moonlight received from the sun shining down on the country of Japan.

"Well, isn't it a beautiful day..." Ichiro deadpanned in utter sarcasm. He walked along a path that lead to a forest, and five minutes later, he came out with clearly visible scratches, though they were regenerating.

Ichiro was currently sighing, walking through a forest after being attacked by a squirrel for accidentally stepping into its territory while it was in its mating season. This wasn't the reason why he was sighing though, since Phenex members have a distinctive trait which lets them regenerate their wounds instantaneously. However, he was sighing due to arguing with his younger brothers Ruval and Riser. They were making fun of him since they already had a full peerage.

His reply, you may ask? "Shut up, most of your pieces are either untalented or girls you reincarnated only because you found them to be sexy. So, may I ask, who are you to judge my nonexistant peerage?" he said. Saying this, he walked off and teleported to this planet. And that's how he got here.

'Why do they judge me?' he thought.

'I mean, it isn't like I am not trying.' he continued.

'How infuriating...'

He jumped out of his thoughts and took another path, one that lead to an abandoned building. There was a light coming from it and several screams that were soon drowned out by maniacal laughter. The light also faded, but it kept reappearing along with the screams of pain.

This was weird; very weird, he thought. Why would an abandoned building have numerous sources of life there? That's the whole point of something being abandoned! It's not supposed to contain life!

Running through several traps, the only thing anyone would have saw was a figure with several diminishing flames surrounding his body. These were of course regeneration flames, there were also several thorn-ridden plants.

Running along the path, he was interrupted as he bumped into a humanoid object. Clearing his head, he looked down on the floor. It was a young female that looked around twelve years old. The child was unconscious, and it looked like she was going to die soon. She had her blue hair tied back in two pony tails, Ichiro picked up the child and ran out of the place. She was bleeding from her head and looked beaten.

Her now blue hair was pretty much soaked in a crimson tint of red, the ruddiness of it clear to Ichiro.

Then he began to mentally curse at whoever did this. He was exasperated and seeing as the place was filled with traps, he generated his pyrokinetic wings and flew off to safety.

"No! Don't die, please!" he yelled, the child still managed to stay alive for five more minutes as he found shelter. Seeing this as the perfect opportunity, he pulled out his bishop pieces. Managing to stop the flow of tears that were streaming down his eyes, he said the phrase to reincarnate a being into a Devil.

"I, Ichiro Phenex, order you, unknown blue-haired female infront of me, to become my Pawn and serve under me, your master, for all of the years to come! Rebirth, my servant, live your new life as a member of the Phenex household!" he said, dropping one piece in.

This one failed, and then the second one. That also failed. This repeated until the sixth piece went in. Her body glowed with an orange aura around it until it died down, revealing a now fully-conscious female child.

"Huh? Where am I?... Wait! W-who are you?!" the child asked, standing up and backing away, she also started to cry. A pain hit her in the head, and it hit her. What had just happened. Although she couldn't remember what Ichiro had done to her, she could perfectly remember exactly what had happened previously.

She sniffed, and then the slowly flowing tears bursted out of her eyes, she wanted to go back, but Ichiro stood up and softly grabbed her hand, preventing her from escaping.

Ichiro looked at the girl, she looked at him. She now thought that he was here to abuse her, so she struggled even harder.

"Wait, child. I don't mean any harm at all. Please sit down and let me explain." he said.

"No! You are here to abuse me! You probably killed my friends too! Leave me alone and die, you freak!" she screamed.

"Wait! I didn't kill anybody, and also, what if I told you that I am not here to hurt you?" he said.

She stopped struggling, and he let go of her delicate hand.

"F-fine. Please explain." she said, taking a seat opposite to Ichiro.

"You know what happened previously, right?" he said. The girl silently nodded, though she silently muttered out an inaudible word that sounded like "revenge", but it wasn't clear.

"Well, they legitimately killed you. Hmm, no, sorry, they almost did, you were unconscious when I found you." he said. Her eyes widened into knowing that he might have abused her while she was unconscious.

"Did you touch me while I was unconscious?!" she asked, yelling at him this time.

"No, no, relax, kid. Let me explain more." he said, calming her down.

"You see, by the time I took you here, you were pretty much dead. And, sorry to bring the shock to you, but I am indeed a Devil." he said.

Hearing these words replay in her head constantly, over and over again. She just looked at him. Her flight or fight response triggered, and she tried to choose flight, but she knew she couldn't, so she had to choose fight.

She kicked him in the head several times over, and then started tugging on his hair, trying to perform any take-down methods she knew of.

"Oi! That hurt!" he shouted, causing her to cower over in the corner, though she kept one of her eyes open and saw his body, it was flaming. She thought that she accidentally ignited him on fire or something, but when the fire that she saw diminished, the result was that she got surprised.

There he was, perfectly normal again. His hair and clothes were perfectly fine and he showed no signs of pain.

"Now, stop it!" he shouted once more, she lost all hope of fighting back now.

"What d-do you want with me?" she whispered.

"I want you to listen, now please sit down." he said, now attempting to explain in the most brief way possible.

"Anyway, you are a Devil too. I had to reincarnate you as a Devil, otherwise you would have died. You also have to serve under me as a Pawn piece." he peacefully explained. He was going to expect her to hit him again, but instead, she just ran up to him and hugged him.

"Thank you for saving my life, sir! I'll do anything to repay you! B-but.. my friends.. Can't you revive them too?" she asked, sniffing once more. She stood up and leant against the fragile wall of the shelter.

"I am very sorry, young lady. Your friends are dead, I can't bring them back." he said, closing his eyes as the sentence phased into a whisper.

She still managed to hear it, and just dropped to the floor, she buried her head deep inside her lap, soaking her neatly tucked out skirt with tears. The rain had managed to get the crimson out of her hair, but it just added on to how drenched she was.

Deciding not to interrupt the girl's moment of sadness, he just created a fire under the shelter to heat the two up. She took notice of this, and looked at him, the tears still streaming like a river down her eyes.

"I-it's warm." she muttered.

"Thank you." Ichiro replied, giving her his jacket to help her warm up even further.

"Master, where do I go from now?" she asked, looking up to her new king.

"You can come with me, I will care for you. As a member of the rich household of Phenex, you will receive money, fame, food and a lot more. Though this comes for a price, you have to follow me and my orders, or you'll be labelled as a Stray Devil, and any being will have permission to kill you." he said, she mentally screamed for a bit, but then calmed down, promising to follow his orders.

"Umm, master, pardon my rudeness, but may we go?" she asked.

Ichiro nodded, and put out the fire before replying to her.

"Don't worry, anyway, before we go, I must teach you everything you have to know about being a Devil." he said. She nodded, and he began. He explained everything about magic, weapons, contracts, Rating Games, familiars and the supernatural. Around fifty minutes later, he summoned a magic circle, to which the two both stepped in and they teleported to Ichiro's mansion.

There, they introduced themselves to the other, and Ichiro finally gained a peerage member. The girl also revealed herself to be Aya Shizuki, the future famous bishop of the Underworld! Take that, Ruval and Riser, he thought.

* * *

Well, that's flashback one! The next chapter will be a flashback about Mikaela, and after that will be Hikari and Hiroki.  
Please read, review and send feedback and harem suggestions!


	3. Life 2

This is the second flashback of the Construction of the Phenex.

Thank you for reading.  
On with the story!

* * *

 **Chapter #1: Recollection of Memories #2 - How Ichiro met Mikaela**

 **A/N: These are flashbacks, but the chapters will continue after them - so please don't stop reading!**

"Aya! Get here please!" Ichiro shouted in a bit of impatience.

"Just getting dressed!" she yelled back. The two of them were now friends, Aya was now a Mid-Class Devil and Ichiro was still a High-Class Devil. She had gotten a lot of strength since she had met Ichiro; she was fluent in wind magic and was learning the basics of senjutsu and touki from Kuroka, a wanted Stray Devil that Ichiro had connections with. And during that time, she had developed a small crush on Ichiro; she always tried to dress herself up in order to impress him.

The Arch-Duke had sent a killing request to Ichiro and Aya after she killed her master in order to save her smaller sister Koneko, or Shirone, as her real name is.  
This is a flashback of it:

 **(A/N: The chapter will continue after the flashback, where Ichiro and Aya will meet Mikaela)**

* * *

 _"Aya, we're here. You know the plan, right?" Ichiro said._

 _"Yup, we take down Kuroka-san and send our report in to the Arch-Duke-sama afterwards. I shall go on the defensive and use my wind magic to protect myself from her powerful magic. Once she is distracted, you will take her down and scorch her alive after she is cornered into submission." Aya replied cheerfully, which sent chills down Ichiro's spine._

 _"Good girl, let's go then." he replied, patting her on her head. Aya blushed at this action, but Ichiro didn't notice this and continued to kick the door open._

 _Once the door was loose, he sent one more fist of fire towards the door; sending it off its hinges into a wall some thirty feet away._

 _Aya was the first to take action, rushing inside and clearing the poison mist that was around the interior of the building. Perhaps this was a secret trap?_

 _Ichiro, noting that Aya took action sent her one last good luck and flew to the top of building._

 _"Ara ara, so is this all they sent to take me down? A puny little girl?" the female nekomata said, jumping down infront of Aya._

 _Aya was hateful of her great arrogance, but nevertheless, she knew what she had to do and started to focus._

 _"Stray Devil Kuroka. I am here to eliminate you." Aya said, triumph in her actions._

 _"Very well, let's battle-nya!" Kuroka said in a playful voice, clearly referrencing a video game. Aya shook it off and formed a large vertical vortex of wind in the middle of the two. The vortex sucked up all of the loose debris inside the building (that was in front of Aya, of course)._

 _Kuroka, seeing this as a sign of attack, sent her own barrage of senjutsu attacks. The attacks were five blue flames that spun around the circumference of an invisible circle of touki. The flames recognised the target and individually fired at Aya, trying to avoid the vortex, but they couldn't. The attacks were all being swept up by the vortex._

 _Now the once vortex of wind was now a vortex of wind, senjutsu and a tiny bit of touki. Aya forced the vortex to go towards Kuroka, but she dodged. Running so fast that the vortex couldn't suck her up._

 _Now she had to really defend herself; Kuroka was throwing several punches enforced with touki at Aya, and she wasn't holding up too well. The magic-coated hits were now being sent so fast and hard that her wind shield couldn't block them anymore._

 _Aya absorbed the wind back into her (including the vortex) to get her power back, and ran. Little did she know that when absorbing the vortex, she also absorbed some of Kuroka's lethal magic._

 _"No more running please, child-kun~!" she yelled, jumping right infront of Aya. She put her hand up and blocked Aya from getting away, this of course, left her a bruise on her hand and one hell of a concussion to Aya, who had took the full forced damage of the attack (her fast velocity into a opened palm covered with magic)._

 _"Ara ara, that hurt-nya." she screeched in a bit of pain. While she was distracted, Aya started thinking up a plan._

 _'Damn you, Kuroka! I will not be able to summon my familiar in this confined space. I am going to have to rely on Ichiro-sama to help now.'_

 _"Anyway, thanks for the distraction, little child! Now I will kill you~!" she screamed in utter joy._

 _'This damned cat has to be sick in the head!' Aya mentally screamed, just before dodging another very powerful attack that easily went through the eccentric marble floor._

 _"Ara, ara, no running please~!" she yelled._

 _Aya looked up and saw a circle of fire cutting through the wall of the building, knowing this was Ichiro, she kept dodging to buy some more time, but little did she know that Kuroka's magic was working its way into Aya's system, and that she was getting weaker and slower by the second._

 _The circle of brick fell off the wall, but thanks to the constant noise of attacks, Kuroka didn't notice it. Ichiro lept through the wall and into the building, silently walking towards Kuroka and Aya._

 _"Now, any more requests before I actually kill you?" Kuroka said, charging up her senjutsu._

 _"Yes." she replied._

 _"Tell me-nya." Kuroka asked._

 _"Fine. L-look behind you!" she yelled._

 _"H-huh?! Uwaa!" Kuroka looked behind her, and sure enough, rushing towards her was a flaming fist of Phenex fire directed straight towards her face._

 _"BAM! Score one for the bird, score zero for the cat!" Ichiro said, letting his fist connect with Kuroka's face._

 _It was so powerful that it sent Kuroka flying; she literally flew out into the distance, and Aya could swear that she had heard some bones cracking._

 _"W-well, it took you long enough.." Aya said, weakly standing up._

 _"Sheesh, the heck happened to you?" Ichiro said, commenting on her status._

 _"Long story short." she replied._

 _Ichiro walked over to Kuroka and pulled her up from the ground, asking her on why Aya is weak when she has no physical injuries._

 _Kuroka explained that when she absorbed the vortex of wind, she also absorbed the senjutsu and touki attacks that got sucked up in it. Ichiro nodded, and turned his back to her, asking for a cure too._

 _She also explained that a few days rest will be enough, and then stood up properly too._

 _"Anyway, Kuroka, was it?" Ichiro asked._

 _"Yup."_

 _"I have a deal to ask of you." he replied._

 _"What is it-nya?"_

 _"If you teach Aya some senjutsu and touki, I shall let you live." he said._

 _Kuroka narrowed her eyes for a second, and then began to speak._

 _"And if I refuse?" she said._

 _"I will scorch you alive, and if you still manage to live from that, you will be sent to the Maous and they shall deal with you."_

 _"Ara ara, majestic one here. Fine, I'll teach the girl. She will not be able to be that fluent in senjutsu and touki since only Gods and Youkai can gain mastery over it." she said, casting a sleeping spell over Aya in the process. She walked over to Aya and picked her up, giving her to Ichiro._

 _"Thanks. Training shall begin once she's in a healthy state." he continued, teleporting off to his mansion, but not before giving her a necklace that gives her position to him at any time._

* * *

"Okay, I'm here!" Aya said, rushing towards Ichiro and bowing for some unnecessary reason. She was dressed in a female school uniform. This uniform was her casual attire, she used to walk around in it as if they were normal clothes. Adjusting her blue hair slightly, they went off to fight the Stray Devil that they had been ordered to kill.

The two deployed their wings and headed north for an abandoned church, it was crumbled up and all of the Christian assets were either turned upside down or destroyed. Normally, not even one of the current Maou could enter a church since they are literally devoted to holyness, but since this was abandoned, and most of the holy assets were gone, the effect was significantly reduced, allowing Ichiro and Aya to go in.

"Aya, let's stop here." he said, descending down to a point around fifty metres away from the church. Aya also followed along, and landed alongside him.

"Who are we dealing with this time?" she asked.

"The Stray Devil Viser. -" Ichiro said as he was cut off by a Devilish scream. The two both ran inside in an unconscious reaction to see who was there.

When they went inside, what they really didn't expect was an almost-critically injured boy with a very holy sword, slaying Viser and her two Stray Devil companions that were in the shade. It looks like one of them managed to land a hit on the boy. The boy readied his sword once more and started cutting off every single limb of the Devils into square centimetre pieces, further depicting his aim and strength with a sword.

Surrounding the boy was six bodies that looked like his friends. The boy lowered his sword, and dropped to his knees, crying in the process.

"I-I failed to save them again.. My friends, no, my family. I couldn't save them before and now I couldn't save them again..." he said.

"I hate my life..." he continued, crying even more as he buried his head into his hands.

'What is a young boy doing here with that dangerous sword?' Ichiro thought, he walked into the church, not caring for the very bad smell. Aya stayed back, but she did ready her wind magic just in case the boy decided to attack.

"Umm, excuse me..." Ichiro said, keeping his sword hidden. The reaction he earned was a surprise.

"STAY AWAY, YOUR KIND KILLED MY FRIENDS!" the boy said, standing up and rushing towards Ichiro with his sword out.

"My sword, absorb more souls!" Ichiro yelled, getting his sword and literally hitting the boy's sword out of his hand.

"Boy, calm down please. We don't mean any harm." he continued, and to further prove his point, he threw his sword to the wall, mentally apologising to the familiar spirit within the sword.

Aya came in too at this point, she was worried about all of the commotion, so she absorbed her wind magic and walked towards Ichiro. Since she was most familiar with hurt feelings, she asked Ichiro if she was allowed to help him. He nodded, so she knelt down to the sitting boy. He looked around the same age as Aya, if not, older, that would make him about fourteen or fifteen.

"Hello, umm, my name is Aya Shizuki, what is your name?" Aya asked.

"I-I am Mikaela Hayashi. Please just call me Mika." he replied, while wiping his tears.

"Okay, how old are you, Mika?" she asked.

"I am fourteen years old. Why do you want to know?"

"Me and my master want to know because we would like to try and help you find your parents - that is only if you have them anymore..." she said, while bowing slightly to show her apology.

Mika looked up at Ichiro, and he nodded, showing that he was also willing to help.

Mika suddenly looked down, and coughed up a bit of blood on to the floor in between him and Aya.

"Mika, look up please." Aya said.

"O-okay." he replied in a bit of pain. He looked up, but was surprised when Aya's hands glowed white for a second. She cupped them around his injuries, and the warmth he felt was amazing; it felt almost like pure love.

He gasped for a second at the sudden release of energy, but then when it calmed down, he thanked her. She removed her hands, and then asked Mika a series of questions. Some of them were more personal ones like "Where do you live?" while others were less personal.

Ichiro asked her what that was, and she replied that it was healing touki that she had learnt from Kuroka. After Mika answered most of the questions, Ichiro then revealed that the two were indeed Devils (hence his accusation from Mika). Mika wasn't shocked, he knew they were Devils anyway.

Ichiro then called his sword spirit's name, "Raven". The sword responded by turning into its familiar mode - a black-haired female human with red eyes. She walked up to him and slapped him, she literally slapped her master right round the face. What was left was a temporary red handprint on his cheek, Aya laughed for a second and Mika was just completely shocked.

"You fool! You threw me into a wall covered in muck and grime! Not to mention that you made me collide with a holy sword!" she yelled at him.

"I'm sorry.. but gosh, that smack hurt." he whined, rubbing his hand over his cheek. The sword spirit giggled like a little girl for a second, and then converted back into a sword which Ichiro grabbed on to. He kept this sword in a pocket dimension for safe keeping.

"Anyway, Mika, do you want to join my peerage?" Ichiro said, Mika already knew of what peerages were, and so he quickly declined.

"Keep in mind that you would be dead right now if it wasn't for us. So, tell me once again, do you want to join my peerage?" Ichiro said. Mika thought for a second, and realised the two weren't like the other Devils; they were kind, they were caring. He then thought about being a slave to a Devil.

Weighing out the choices, he just accepted because he did realise that he did owe the two. Ichiro pulled out a Knight Mutation Piece, and asked him to lie down on the floor. He did so, and then Ichiro said the phrase to reincarnate somebody into a Devil. Mika mentally apologised for his actions to his comrades, and pretty much lost all hope of gaining his emotions back again.

"I, Ichiro Phenex, order you, Mikaela Hayashi, to become my Knight and serve under me for all of the years to come. Rebirth, my servant, live your new life as a member of the Phenex household." he said, placing the piece on Mika's chest. His body glowed orange for one second, and then the aura died down, revealing a now-Devil Mika.

Mika ran to get his sword, and noticed how he got there in less than a second, even though the sword was twenty-five metres away. He got back there and commented on his now further increased speed that no human could match up to.

"Well, congratulations Mika. You're now a part of my peerage. I better introduce you to Kuroka too. Seeing as you know almost everything about Devils anyway, I will only explain the advanced things. Now, let me take you to my mansion so I can also introduce you to the maids, and your room as well." Ichiro said, casting a flaming teleportation circle on the floor. The three of them stepped in and were ready to get back to the mansion.

* * *

Anyway, that's Flashback #2 of this story. Hope you enjoy, now have a good day! :)

(Please remember to send feedback!)

-SatanPie


	4. Note!

**Hey, SatanPie here! I am very sorry to say this, but there will be a delay on this story for a short while. The reason is because I broke a clip off of my "r" key, so now I have to copy and paste "e" and press my "r" key in a really awkward way to write those two letters. I won't be getting these keys fixed for a short while, and on top of that, my education is now getting ahead of me and fanfiction is taking up a lot of my time. I really do hope you guys understand, so for now, please just wait a short while for these next upcoming chapters.**

 **Thank you, and once again, have a good day and I hope you understand,**  
 **-Sam / SatanPie**


	5. Life 3

This is the first flashback of the Construction of the Phenex.

Thank you for reading.  
On with the story!

* * *

 **Chapter #1: Recollection of Memories #2 - How Ichiro met Hikari**

 **A/N: These are flashbacks, but the chapters will continue after them - so please don't stop reading!**

"So anyway, Rias-tan, don't you want her?" the newly crowned Devil King asked, he was currently talking to Rias via a communication spell about a possible new member for her peerage.

"No! Onii-sama, I have already told you, I'm not even a High-Class Devil yet, how am I even supposed to have her in my peerage when it is currently nonexistent?! Also, don't call me Rias-tan!" she yelled, but apologised after regaining her composure.

"Oh, forgive me, Rias-tan." Sirzechs teased, he loved calling her by her pet name. It always seemed to tick her off whenever she was called by it, and even went as far as to disrespecting the current Great Devil King Lucifer just so he wouldn't call her that filthy name.

"Ugh! Onii-sama!" Rias whined. She was still a Mid-Class Devil and none of the other Devils had wanted the girl in their peerages - she was a taboo, and was only managed to be saved by Sirzechs onced he was crowned as the leader of the Underworld. The Phenex family didn't even bother to respond, so that left only four possible members available to have her in the their peerages: Ichiro, Ruval, Riser and Ravel. Ravel was out since she was in her brother Riser's peerage, Riser was out because he was known for making his peerage his concubines, and Ruval was out because he showed no interest in taking the girl off his hands.

Who was the girl, you may ask? Hikari Ishimoto. She was now officially a Stray Devil, though Sirzechs had personally told everybody not to interfere with her. The reason why she was a Stray Devil was because she had to kill her master in order to save herself, thus making her a taboo.

Her master's family quickly tried in every possible way to have the girl eliminated. No body wanted her, seeing as he was his only option left, Sirzechs gave a quick goodbye to Rias and dialed Ichiro's phone. The reason he couldn't use a communication spell was because it was in the middle of the night. The time had ticked by while Sirzechs tried to get anybody to take her off his hands.

* * *

At Ichiro's mansion, specifically inside his bedroom.

 **(Mobile phone ringtone plays at full volume)**

"AH, the heck!? What fool would wake me up at this time?!" Ichiro yelled, almost breaking his phone out of complete rage. Still tired, he pressed a few wrong phone numbers, but finally managed to answer the call. He couldn't help the yawn that his brain had triggered him to take, and so sounded completely and utter rude to the person waiting on the other end of the line.

Rubbing his eyes, he noticed the somewhat familiar voice. He heard it somewhere, was it Rias-hime? No. It was too deep to be a female's voice. The only other males with a voice like this would be Lord Gremory or Sirzechs Lucifer, both of which were higher ranks than Ichiro in Devil society, so he took a quick gulp and asked who it was.

"Umm, may I ask who is this?" Ichiro asked, putting the phone closer to his ear and in turn, also putting it closer to his mouth.

"Ah, Ichiro-kun. Good to see you're awake." the voice replied.

"Yeah, I was asleep until a certain ringtone woke me up." Ichiro quipped, hoping not to sound sinister to the other person on the line.

"Oh, yes, about that.. Anyway, in case you didn't know who this was, I am Sirzechs Lucifer, or brother of your not-too-close friend Rias-tan." Sirzechs said, still referring to his younger sister with her pet name.

Ichiro smirked slightly at the name, and made a self-reminder to himself to tease Rias about the name when he next sees her. Anyway, noticing that it was Sirzechs, he paled slightly and gulped once more.

"Ichiro-kun, are you still there?" Sirzechs asked while making a clicking sound with his fingers, ringing through the phone and also bringing Ichiro to his senses.

"Oops, yeah. I'm just a bit surprised on why the Great Devil King Lucifer-sama would call me at this time of night." he answered, curious to what he would want.

"Ah. Anyway, have you heard of Hikari Ishimoto?" he asked.

Ichiro replied, trying to remember her appearance.

"Brown long hair, Mid-Class Devil, servant of the now deceased Thomas Abbadon?" he asked.

Sirzechs gave an 'Mhm' sound over the phone, which Ichiro could easily tell was a nod.

"Anyway, according to her own account, her master was going to rape her, so she killed him to avoid it." Sirzechs explained. He also gave a detailed explanation on how she is now officially labeled as a Stray Devil, and how nobody wants her.

Ichiro could see where this was going, and was actually going to give a polite no, but he realised his low peerage member count, and so asked if it was okay to teleport over there.

Sirzechs gave the same affirmative sound, so he hung up and threw his trademarked Phenex household magic circle on the ground, flames erupting out of the circumference of the circle. He stepped in and teleported over to Sirzechs' mansion.

The magic circle soon disappeared, and reappeared directly outside of the red-headed Lucifer's mansion. He was instantly greeted by a silver-haired maid (this was Grayfia), whom he bowed to. Although Grayfia was technically a maid, she had enough power to destroy Ichiro without a trace and she was Sirzechs' wife, meaning that if he upset her, he'd receive a punishment from Grayfia herself and a possibly lethal one from Sirzechs as well.

Grayfia quickly returned the bow, and greeted him.

"Ichiro-sama. My husband is waiting for you inside. Please enter." she said, Ichiro nodded and walked past Grayfia inside the mansion.

* * *

Inside the Lucifer's Mansion

"Hello, Sirzechs-sama." Ichiro said, bowing deeply to Sirzechs. He stood up after a second. He looked down to see the female that was recently discussed about, cowering behind Sirzechs' armour.

"Hello, Ichiro-kun." Sirzechs kindly replied too, noticing the child as well. He moved to the side, and let her become more visible to Ichiro and himself.

The former gave his trademarked greeting to Hikari. She was around 5 feet 9 inches, so she needn't to let Ichiro kneel down to her.

She also said hello, but she had an emotionless look on her face. The only emotion that could clearly be made out was loneliness, and even that was hard to see.

The two exchanged looks for a second, but Ichiro was the first to say anything after that. He said to Sirzechs that she looks emotionally broken, like glass shattering.  
Sirzechs nodded at him, and began to explain her backstory.

The girl just looked on as the current Devil King exchanged conversation with the oldest son of the Phenex family. Hikari knew who the two were, she knew Sirzechs after he introduced himself, and she had personally saw some of Ichiro's Rating Games. Most of them were amazing, although they still didn't count officially due to his peerage not being mature enough.

Ichiro was listening carefully to Sirzech's explanation about Hikari, and his smiling face quickly reduced to a small frown as he heard the later stages of the story. He already knew about the attempted rape. Albeit this upset him, the thing that made him more sad was the fact that she was reincarnated and abused heavily. This was evident as there were visible injuries on her.

The possible upsides to this story were that she was a sadist according to the earliest report given from her previous master. This didn't really cheer Ichiro or Sirzechs up, in fact, it gave them another thing to deal with: cleaning up and avoiding dangerous things. But hey, nothing's wrong 'bout a little bit of sadism, right?

"Anyway, Ichiro-kun. Now that I have explained, and you have made your way here, would you like to reincarnate her?" Sirzechs asked while tilting his head in a tiny bit of curiosity.

"I would like to, but it depends on her choice." Ichiro replied, now looking at the girl. He then asked her on her choice, "So, Hikari-kun, would you like to become a part of my peerage? I'm looking for new members, and it might give Mika a reason to cheer up. I can guarantee your safety on behalf of my life, and I am known for treating my servants as family." he asked.

She thought about it for a second. As long as she would no longer be labeled as a Stray Devil, and have safety, then it's a win win for her. Then, Ichiro asked another question, referring to Sirzechs' own family.

"Hikari-kun, Sirzechs-sama can even give his word on me. I treat my servants with great care, much like the Gremory family, or Sirzechs-sama's former one." Ichiro said, prompting Sirzechs to give his word.

I guess you couldn't really call it a word, since all he gave was a "Mhm."  
Ichiro mentally facepalmed, and Sirzechs could see him getting slightly annoyed.

Ichiro then focused his attention to Hikari, who gave him a yes. He had her lie down on the floor. Grayfia also turned up and put a pillow under her head as per request from Sirzechs. The former most male pulled out his queen piece, and put it on her chest as he said the phrase to reincarnate a being into a Devil.

"I, Ichiro Phenex, order you, Hikari Ishimoto, to become my Queen and serve under me, your master, for all of the years to come. Rebirth, my servant, live your new life as a member of the Phenex household!" he said. The piece glowed with a bright orange aura, and then sunk down into the core of her body.

Hikari instantly felt her base power raise. She was originally a bishop, but the report didn't include that. She now felt different kinds of power, and reckoned that she had at least a three times power boost.

All of the power rushed through her veins, and she let out a gasp of surprise, enjoying the pleasure that it brung her. She got disappointed after it vanished though, but she was still somewhat happy to now be under the care of a caring master.

She stood up, and bowed to her new master. She handed the pillow back to Grayfia, and also thanked Sirzechs for giving her the ability to start a new life as a Devil again. After Ichiro had welcomed her to his peerage, he gave his farewells to Sirzechs and his maiden, and then teleported himself and Hikari back to his mansion.

For now, she had to sleep in Aya's bedroom. Aya wasn't so welcoming to her, but in the end, she accepted it and they trained together. Mikaela still kept his place as Ichiro's right hand man though, and also still kept his emotionless attitude. But he added one last thing to his priority list - "Look after new peerage members too."

The two older servants didn't really appreciate waking up in the middle of the night, but they still managed to give a half-hearted introduction. The two then literally dropped asleep right on the floor, both of them succumbing to fatigue.

"Uhh, Hikari-kun, mind helping me take these two back to bed?" Ichiro asked, looking at the former with a somewhat toothy grin. She nodded and picked up the smaller Aya and carried her to bed in a bridal position. Of course, this wouldn't go unnoticed by Ichiro, who mentally saved it to his psychological folder "Cute things that I can embarrass people with".

And now, Ichiro could finally train with another member of his peerage.

* * *

Yes! I finally completed this. I managed to find out how to fix my "r" key - I swirl it into place a few times until it clicks, and then it will temporarily work like a charm for around three hours. Sure, it is annoying, but hey, still works? And at least you guys get to have new chapters, then it's all good.

Please send reviews on this!  
Thanks!  
-Sam / SatanPie


	6. Life 4

Yo, SatanPie here. Here's another chapter for you guys! Hiroki's chapter will come next!  
Note to Self: Don't use a code editor for writing stories. Most of them (do not) autosave.

This won't be as long as the over 4,000 word one I had prepared for you guys. This is why I'll remind you once again, do **NOT** use a code editor for writing stories.  
Yes, I'm talking about you, Visual Studio Code.

Oops, I also forgot. Thank you all for over 1,200 views! I really appreciate it!  
Due to this, I'll try and update as much as possible!

* * *

 **Chapter #5: An average day of training between the peerage (Hiroki will come next, I swear! :P)**

 **(A/N: This is a flashback, please do not stop reading for more content shall come soon)**

"Wakey, wakey! Time for some training, we have to be ready for the Rating Game tomorrow!" Ichiro yelled, earning a growl from Hikari, a moan from Aya, and a questionable sound from Mika who soon got dressed and presented himself to the former male.

Mika got up quickly, got dressed, and rushed himself over to Ichiro with his sword in hand.  
Aya got up slowly after, got dressed and did not even bother rushing over to her master.  
Hikari, on the other hand, fell back asleep, so Aya walked in there and sent a blast of wind magic in into Hikari's face.

"Agh! Aya-chan! Why would you do that to your dear onee-san?" Hikari moaned while pouting at her in a childish manner.

'Okay, gotta admit it, that is cute, Hikari.' Aya thought for a second, puzzled by Hikari's tone. She snapped out of it and quickly sent a quip back to the latter.

"You're not my sister, and even if you were, I'd be the older one." Aya said, dragging Hikari out of bed.

Hikari retalliated and punched Aya in the stomach, sending her into a wall. Aya didn't bother to fight back, and just rubbed the bruise on her stomach while coughing up a tiny bit of blood into a nearby sink, cursing at Hikari for doing that.

The latter got dressed, and the went outside, only to be greeted by Ichiro and Mika, she looked tired and her hair was all out of place, so Aya being a good friend of Hikari's, used her wind magic to push Hikari's hair into its usual style.

The latter thanked her, and then followed Ichiro and Mika who had went down to the training hall underneath the mansion.

Aya followed on too, they went down a flight of stairs and then went towards an elevator which took them four floors down into a large training hall.

The entire hall had several magic seals put on it by Ichiro's familiar, these seals were equal in power to Satans, meaning that none of the members current could break through them. On top of that, Kuroka was also brung in to strengthen it greatly with her senjutsu and touki.

Mika was the first to walk in, calling his sword from its pocket dimension. He ran to the first half of the field and called his master out. The latter smiled, and rushed up towards Mika while telling Hikari and Aya to battle it out on the other side. He took his sword from another pocket dimension.

Hikari and Aya quickly did the request, and ran over towards the next side of the gym, quickly battling it out. Aya quickly lashed at Hikari by sending a fearsome blast of wind magic at her. Hikari escaped it by forming a magic shield. Aya then added some touki to the magic to strengthen it.

Feeling her barrier break, Hikari let out her Devil wings and flew straight to the side, letting the wind hit the wall that was originally behind her. Hikari then sent a blast of her own magic at Aya and then summoned her cursed bow familiar, firing several arrows spread out to hit the latter.

She jumped, she slided, she did everything to dodge the constant barrage of cursed arrows, but one of them managed to hit her clothes and pin her against the wall.

'Damn you, Hikari!' Aya thought, trying to pull the arrow out but being met with loads of pain each time she did. Hikari slowly walked over to Aya with a shit-eating grin on her face.

Aya was lost and sweatdropped a tiny bit on the situation. Seeing as this was her only choice, Aya summoned her own cursed wolf familiar, which ripped the cursed arrow out of Aya's clothes.

Aya petted her wolf, and then commanded it to attack Hikari. Not knowing what was going to happen next, the latter had no choice but to run around the second half of the arena, the wolf was easily catching up behind and was about to attack Hikari.

Seeing that as her only chance of lasting the fight, Hikari summoned all of her magical power into one individual ball of aura and kept it steady in one hand until the wolf ran up to her.

 _BAM!_

Hikari swivelled around and hit the familiar head on with the magic. The wolf got knocked out, and Aya had to call it back. The aura faded into nothingness, and Hikari turned to face Aya. Aya dashed up to her and tried to attack, but was interrupted by debris flying off the walls as a consequence of Ichiro and Mika's match.

The swords were striking, sparks were being made, regeneration flames could be seen, and blood could also be seen. Hikari looked gobsmacked, while Aya was just impressed at how much stronger the two had gotten.

Ichiro made the first blow, striking Mika with his sword and scraping his shoulder with in a curse in the process. Mika didn't care for the pain since he had already been tortured enough, and quickly exchanged his own holy blow, easily stopping Ichiro's regeneration.

Ichiro yet out a yelp of pain, and tried desperately to run away since he couldn't regenerate for now. He ran around the arena and then sent a huge blast of fire at Mika which only amplified the two's pain.

The former's pain was caused by the fact that he had sent his magical power out while also focusing it on healing his wound, rapidly diminishing his magical power. While Mika's pain was caused by the fact that he had been cursed with a demonic sword while being almost burned alive.

Dodging the rest of the hot flames, Mika quickly slid under the blast of fire (though he still got burned in the process), and readied his sword, striking at his master.  
Ichiro saw this coming and reading his sword too, clashing his sword with Mika's own.

First Ichiro had the upperhand, he was pushing Mika back, and then Mika had the better of his master; he used his superior strength and swordsman skill to fling Ichiro's sword out of his hand, receiving a curse that he could clearly hear from the sword's spirit.

Mika laughed slightly, and apologised to Raven and her master. Ichiro smiled at Mika to which the latter held out his hand for his master to grab onto.  
The two then walked over to Aya and Hikari while Ichiro called his sword. It flew into his hand and then teleported into a pocket dimension. Mika's sword did the same.

Aya and Hikari were a bit shocked at how extensive the fight was, and Hikari commented on it. Mika just laughed while Ichiro acknowledged the damage to the exteriors of the hall; debris was flung everywhere and it didn't help that there were sharp things covering the entire floor.

The latter looked over to his servant and let out a sheepish grin. He looked back at Aya and Hikari and then spoke

"Guess we're on cleaning up duty, right?" Ichiro said while Aya and Hikari nodded at him.

"Okay, Mika, let's get this thing cleaned up before the Rating Game tomorrow." Ichiro continued, looking over to well.. nothing. Mika was already cleaning up.

"You're too slow, master." Mika laughed, while Ichiro narrowed his eyes and then lashed out at Mika.

"Why you little!~" the High-Class Phenex angrily said, rushing up to the other part of the hall.

Hikari and Aya just laughed at the two, and commented.

"Yup, just another average training day, I guess." Aya sheepishly said. Hikari nodded and the two walked out of the arena back into their bedrooms.

* * *

Welp. That's the end of this chapter.  
Please read, review and send feedback.

-Sam / SatanPie


End file.
